Celephaïs
by Judy Puncinella
Summary: An old response to an old request. Kida has just returned, and Aoba is jealous.


In response to:

Aoba watches his Senpai enjoy an intimate moment together and he's jealous. He imagines himself in Kida's place, with Mikado being much rougher on him. If he is caught or not is up to you.

Bonus: 1. Kida knows Aoba is watching and flaunts it.  
2. Aoba uses his still bandaged hand to do the deed.  
3. It's not the first time this happened.

On Dec. 2, 2011

* * *

It was a windy November day, the trees outside furiously knocking upon the glass of the airport, envious of the people inside, safe from the enthusiastic heralding of winter. Mikado waited in the dimly lit and crowded lobby, leaning against the dusty wall, away from the people, rushing hither and thither in lines, like streams of a river, trying his best to hide the boredom of his hours-long wait, every now and then checking his phone, while Aoba, tired from standing, squatted down beside him, disinterestedly staring at each every face. There, in the distance, he sees him. Aoba will never cease to marvel at his sempai, watching with utter amazement at the speed his fingers move across that little pad on his cellphone, typing at unfathomable speeds. In the distance, he looks at the phone and then at them, and he brightens and rushes to them, through the river of people, that mighty, apathetic throng.

"Mikado," he yelled, failing his arms in the air like a child, and drawing him to an embrace, "Mikado...my God, you still haven't changed a wink."

"Of course I haven't, Masaomi, it has only been three month." Mikado laughingly replied, returning that embrace. Aoba couldn't stand it, but he kept still, and smiled and waited for them to let go of each other to gush over how they miss each other and all that as they are driven home, before tiring of each other, and then keeping themselves to polite conversation about the weather or his trip.

"Oh, Masaomi, this is Aoba Kuronuma, a year younger than us. Aoba, this is Masaomi Kida." Aoba glared at Masaomi, before reluctantly proffering his hand, while Masaomi just haughtily smiled, one arm wrapped around Mikado's thin, feminine waist, and proffered his.

"I see that Kida-san managed to lose our Japanese concept of 'personal space' during his stay in America."

"Oh, of course, you can't live in a nation too long and not adopt some of their habits. Like we say back in America, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'." Masaomi retorted, as he moved his hand to fondle Mikado's bottom.

"Ekkk. What the...what are you doing?" Mikado was blushing, as bright as a tomato, or a strawberry, or something that was considerably bright red.

"It's an American habit," Masaomi answered huskily, "I can show you more American habits if you like."

"Yes, yes, I am sure that Americans grope their friends all the time, Kida-san, because America's the most tolerant nation in the world when it comes to gay people, aren't they?"

Masaomi nodded, "Yes, despite your doubt, Kuronuma-kun, we, Americans, do grope our friends all time, in the manly sort of way. It means that we are comfortable enough with our own sexuality that we don't mind groping each other...or sleeping together in the same bed, with naked limps tangling and..."

Mikado blushed even harder at this, "Masaomi, could you stop. Aoba, could you please get along with Masaomi, or at least pretend to."

Aoba smiled, and nodded, still glaring at Masaomi, who have bewitched Mikado with his obviously fake tales, of how he managed to score several dozen American girls at the same time or of his travels to the Statue of Liberty, to Hollywood, to the Golden Gate Bridge and the St. Louis Arch, mixing in badly pronounced English here and there.

"...and that is how I scaled the Washington Monument."

"Masaomi," Mikado said, in his own dream-like way, "You did spend your entire time there in Los Angeles, didn't you?"

"Well, I took the occassional road trips now and then."

"You and your lame attempts at looking cool...I miss you Masaomi..."Mikado wrapped his arms around Masaomi's bigger shoulders, and began to cry onto his chest.

Masaomi returned the embrace with almost equal fervor, "I miss you too, Mikado."

They spent the entire day together, catching up and all that, with Aoba in the background, occasionally throwing in the occasional snide remarks, only to be ignored, and Kida telling more improbably stories of his time in America, feeding his Sempai bullshit through a trough. Aoba hated this, he hated all this. This Masaomi was stealing his Sempai from him. They parted ways around midnight, Mikado still all dazed and dreamy and awestruck by his freshly landed friend, and he, he stuck in the background to watch his Mikado get seduced by this Kida (He was tempted to mention Izaya and the incident that got him exiled temporarily to America in the first place, all just to spite, but Aoba didn't want to bring up Izaya either). As Masaomi led Mikado to his apartment, hand in hand, he gave Mikado a final peck on the nose and saying good night.

Passing him by, Kida couldn't resist, and, with a smug smirk, whispered into his ears, "Aoba-kun, Mikado's mine. Remember that." Before running off to his apartment, giggling like a buffoon all that way.


End file.
